The Fifth Enforcer
by normalgonecrazy 512
Summary: It's exaclty what it says in the title, A bit of romance added in. Rated T, might have to go up to M just to be on the save. side, please read and review. complete i know it's a bad ending
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, new story. Hope it's Ok. Please read and review. Lots of Luv from DarkMagicianGirl512. **

**.Warning: contains strong language. might have to change rating. don't hesitate to tell me if ou think it does need changing.**

The Fifth Enforcer

1, shock and rescue

"Alright, we all ready?" Kalin asked his team. They were all wearing tattered, sleeveless, brown jackets, they all had black leather bands around there arms.

"You bet." Crow replied.

"Let's take them down." Yusei said.

"These lot should be fun." Jack said. The four of them walked into the abandoned bowling alley, which was the hideout of a rival duel gang. The instant they entered, several members of the gang came up to them fists raised. They were wearing jackets that looked like white riding jackets, but the sleeves had been torn off, they all had a 'H' surrounded by fire tattooed on their left arms, just below the shoulder. "Get out, you fucking enforcers!" One of them shouted.

"What do you think guys?" Kalin asked.

"No." The rest of his team replied. The rival gang members charged at them. The Enforcers easily took them all down.

"Alright here's how it's gonna work." Kalin said. The enforcers threw cables with cuffs on the end. They locked on the rival gang members dueldisks. "The losers dueldisk is destroyed." Kalin stated. The Enforcers easily beat each rival gang member. "Spread out, search every corner." Kalin ordered. The enforcers searched the building, defeating every rival gang member in sight. Yusei came to a door locked by a rusted pad lock. He tugged at it a few times to find it was quite secure. He looked around, and noticed that one of the unconscious rival gang members had a bunch of keys hanging out of his pocket. Yusei took the keys, and tried to find the right key to unlock the pad lock. He soon found it and the pad lock opened. As Yusei opened the door, he expected to find the rival gang's stash. Rare cards or other things. But what he found was much more shocking.

It was a girl, covered in cuts and bruises. She was tied to some steel pipes on the side wall. The tiny room was dark. Her meadow green eyes were dark, her wavy, light brown hair was tangled, and she was pale white and skinny. She had clearly been here a while. She looked about the same age as Yusei, give or take a few months. "Yusei what are you doing?" Kalin said. Yusei didn't reply, the sight of the girl was shocking. He knelt down in front of her and stroked her pale white cheeks. The girl snapped her head away, only to cause herself pain from the bruising on her back and neck. "It's Ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Yusei said quietly.

"Yusei, we need to move, we don't know what these bastards have..." Kalin trailed off when he reached Yusei and saw the girl. "Jesus. I knew these guys were bad, I didn't think they were this bad." Kalin said. Yusei undid the ropes that held her wrists to the pipes. The girl fell forward, and Yusei caught her before she hit the ground. He turned her over and laid her in his arms. Kalin gently ran the back of his over her face. The girls eyes opened a fraction, instantly filled with terror. "Chill out, it's ok." Kalin said, that didn't calm her down. Kalin stroked her face again, the terror started the leave her eyes and they fluttered shut. "Drop her, she belongs to us!" Someone shouted. Yusei and Kalin swung round and saw two more rival gang members. "I knew you lot were fucking bastards, but this is a whole new level." Kalin said coldly.

"What do you care? She's just a brat that we picked up, but we don't intend to let you have her, she's ours." The gang member stated. Kalin gave them a death glare. "Yusei, take her to the hideout. I'll deal with these two." Kalin said.

"Ok, see you there." Yusei replied. He scooped the girl up and headed for the exit. But it was blocked by another rival gang member.

"Where'd you think you're going?" He snarled. Yusei glared at him. He put the girl down carefully, threw his cable that locked on to his and the gang members dueldisk. "If you had any sense you would have just stepped aside." Yusei said. He won the duel with ease. But the gang member didn't feel like giving up, he tried to punch Yusei, but failed as Yusei kicked him in the head, knocking him clean out. Yusei picked up the girl again and left the building. The enforcer's hideout was an old four floored office block, which overlooked coast. On a very clear day, you could see New Domino City.

Yusei carried the girl up to fourth floor and into a room, which the enforcers had set up as his room. It was quite light as the sun was coming in from the smashed window. Yusei laid the girl on the camp bed, before going out briefly. He came back in carrying a small first aid kit, a clean rag, and some water. The girls eyes fluttered open again. "Hey." Yusei said softly. "It's alright." He looked at her wrists, which had several cuts, bruises and friction burns on them. No doubt from the ropes. Yusei put the rag in the water. "This is gonna stink a bit." He said. Not sure if the girl could hear him. He gently dabbed her wrists with the wet rag, which cause her a wince a little. Yusei bandaged them before sitting in the edge of the camp bed, the girl looked up at him. "Haven't caught your name yet." Yusei said, as he started to clean her face. "Roxanne." she murmured.

"Nice name. I'm Yusei." Yusei replied. He noticed she had blood on her torn shirt. Pretty sure it was hers, Yusei was about to move her shirt to look at the damage, when Roxanne flinched again. "Don't." She said barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to have a look." Yusei said. Before Roxanne could say anything, Yusei moved her shirt up to her under bust. On the left side of her stomach was aged wound, in the shape of an 'H' which probably stood for Hell-riders, the name of the gang the enforcers had taken out today. "Bastards." Yusei whispered, He tied another bandage around her waist and stomach. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but it would probably leave a scar. He looked back at Roxanne's face and saw a tear roll down her cheek. Yusei moved up to her and wiped the tear away, before caressing her face, guiding her to look him in the eyes. "Don't let that get you down, there never gonna so much as touch you again." Yusei stated firmly but gently. Roxanne turned her face away. Yusei pulled her back to his gaze. "I mean it. Me and rest of the guys aren't gonna let them hurt you anymore." Yusei stated. Roxanne gave him a half smile.

Crows distinctive voice could be heard from outside. "Those fucking bastards, just as well we got them good."

"Speak of the devils." Yusei said. "I'll be right back." He told Roxanne and he left the room. He went to the top of the stairs and saw the rest of his team. "Hey Yus, is Kalin being serious here, about this girl?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Yusei replied.

"She alright?" Kalin asked.

"Quite bruised, but she'll live." Yusei replied.

"So where does she live?" Kalin asked.

"Don't know, haven't talked to her much yet." Yusei replied.

Roxanne gazed up at the cracked ceiling. 'What do I do now. I don't have a home to go back to. Those bastards destroyed it when they took me.' Her eyes started to feel heavy, and she simply didn't have the strength to keep them open. She was asleep the instant her eyes closed. "Well I don't know about you lot, but I vote for food now." Crow said.

"Would Jonny's still be open?" Jack wondered. Jonny's was a small back street joint that sold fairly good food, at a fairly low price.

"Should be." Crow replied

"Bring me something back won't you." Yusei said.

"Sure Yus." Kalin replied and they went off again. Yusei went back to Roxanne.

"Hey Roxanne I..." He trailed off when he saw her asleep. 'Wow, she falls asleep quick' Yusei thought. He took a blanket from the side and put it over Roxanne. This was the first time that Yusei noticed that she was quite cute. Even with a battered and bruised face, she still had a sweet face. He went into a room that was missing some of the wall. In the room was a desk, with a map of the satellite on it. There was also a torn and tatty couch at one end. Yusei looked at the map and squiggled out a section with a black marker pen that was the area that the Hell Riders controlled.

In the town centre, several business were still open, including Jonny's. They walked up to the counter. "Hey Jonny." Kalin said. Jonny was about 20, quite tall with dark skin and hair. "Hey you guys, where's Yusei." Jonny replied.

"We ran into snag today." Kalin said.

"Is he ok?" Jonny asked, thinking Yusei had been beaten up or something.

"Yeah, he's fine. It wasn't him that got, got." Kalin replied. "Right what do you guy fancy?" Kalin asked Jack and Crow.

"Just a crump burger." Jack said.

"I'll have the same, extra large fries though." Crow said. Jonny had their orders ready in a few minutes.

As the group walked back their hideout, they cut through a dark alley. That was when the Hell Riders struck. They jumped down from a one floor building and surrounded the enforcers. "You bastards not had enough?" Jack said. The leader of the gang stepped forward.

"No we haven't." He said.

"You didn't even get anything the first time, you scurried off like a school girl earlier." Crow said.

"We've already proven that you lot are idiots, morons, bustards and losers. So why don't you go scurrying home if you know what's good for you." Kalin said coldly.

"I don't think so. Hell Riders, get them!" The leader ordered. The Hell riders attacked, but Kalin, Jack and Crow had experience in this kind of situation and they managed to get away. But their escape was short lived as more Hell Riders were waiting for them around the corner. The rest of them caught up, making the enforcers outnumbered, 12 on 3. "Not so tough now are you little sons of bitches." The leader snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, glad people took some like this fic. I've counted the votes for YuseiXOC or KalinXOC, and the win is (drum roll)**

**Not gonna tell you, you're gonna have to wait and read and find out. I'm mean aren't I. Sorry :(**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

2. bad deal 

Yusei was watching over Roxanne when a threatening voice called. "Get out here enforcer!" Yusei ran down stairs and outside. The Hell Riders looked full of rage and confidence.

"You must be the chicken ass leader." Yusei replied. The leader snarled.

"The names Falen. I've got a deal for you enforcer." He stated.

"I try and avoid dealing with chickens, bastards and ass holes." Yusei stated.

"Well you'll like this deal. I propose a trade, for the girl." Falen said.

"I don't think so. She's suffered enough with you." Yusei replied.

"Hear me out. If you give me the girl, and I'll give you your fellow enforcers." Falen said. He and a few other enforcers stepped aside to show Kalin, Jack and Crow held by several Hell Riders. Yusei growled. "Do we have a deal?" Falen asked. Yusei had to think

'How the hell am I gonna get out of this one, I can't let my friends get hurt, but I can't let them have Roxanne back.' Yusei really was at a stalemate. He noticed that Falen saw wearing a duel disk.

"Tell you what, we'll duel for her." Yusei said. "You win, I'll hand the girl over. I win, you let my friends go, and the girl stays." Yusei wasn't sure if he had brought it.

"Fine, but if you lose me and my gang get to beat the crap out of you Enforcers." Falen said. Yusei gave him a death glare. "You got yourself a deal." Falen said and activated his dueldisk. Yusei activated his.

"LET'S DUEL."

Yusei LP 4000

Falen LP 4000

"The first move's mine." Yusei stated. "I play Quilbolt Hedgehog in defence mode."

(Quilbolt Hedgehog, earth, level 2, beast, ATK 800, DEF 800)

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei stated.

"It's my move." Falen stated. "I summon, Solar Flare Dragon, in attack mode."

(Solar Flare Dragon, fire, level 4, Dragon, ATK 1500, DEF 1000)

"Now fry that Quilbolt!" Falen ordered. Quilbolt hedgehog was destroyed. "I play one face down. Oh, and I forgot to mention Solar Flare Dragons effect. On each of my end phases, Solar Flare Dragon will scorch you for 500 life points." Falen stated. Yusei's life points went down to 3500.

Yusei LP 3500

Falen LP 4000

"Don't go thinking that's gonna stop me. I summon speed warrior." Yusei stated.

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900, DEF 400)

"What goods that gonna do you?" Falen said.

"Quite a lot, you see Speed warriors attack points are doubled during the summoning phase." Yusei stated. Speed warrior's attack points went up to 1800. "Now speed warrior, extinguish that dragon." Yusei ordered.

"Sorry enforcer, but I'm one step ahead, I play my face down the quick play spell, rush recklessly. This little bad boy gives my dragon a 700 point boost." Falen stated.

"I'm one more ahead, I play my trap card, Magic Jammer. This lets me discard one card from my hand, to negate your spell card." Yusei stated. Solar Flare Dragon was destroyed and Falen's life points went down to 3700. "I play one more face down and end my turn." Yusei said. Speed warriors attack points went back down to 900.

Yusei LP 3500

Falen LP 3700

"You're gonna pay for that." Falen said. "I play the field spell, Volcano. This gives all fire monsters a 200 point boost."

"That's not good." Crow said.

"Yes it is." Kalin replied. "There's one monster in Yusei's deck that can throw that Volcano field spell right back up Falen's ass. It just depends of Yusei can get that monster on the field."

"Now I summon Volcanic Knight in attack mode." Falen stated.

(Volcanic Knight, Fire, level 3, warrior, ATK 1300, DEF 600)

"And thanks to my Volcano field spell his attack points go up to 1500." Falen stated. "Alright, Volcanic Knight, take out speed warrior!" Speed warrior was destroyed and Yusei life points went down to 2900. "One more thing Volcanic Knight's got an effect, we he successfully destroys a monster, I can summon a level 2 or below monster from my deck in defence mode. So I'm bringing out volcanic rat."

(Volcanic Rat, fire, level 1, beast, ATK 100, DEF 300)

"And with that, I'll call it a turn." Falen stated.

Yusei LP 2900

Falen LP 3700

"Hey, is Yusei smiling?" Crow asked. Yusei was smiling.

"Falen's gonna be in trouble now." Jack stated. They all knew that when Yusei smiled, he had something good up his sleeve.

"I start this turn out with Junk Sychron." Yusei stated.

(Junk sychron, dark, level 3, machine/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 400)

"Where did you get a tuner monster?" Falen shouted.

"Falen you ass hole, what you don't know, can't hurt you." Yusei said. "I activate Junk Sychrons effect, which lets me summon a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard. So I think I'll bring back Nitro Sychron."

(Nitro Sychron, fire, level 2, machine/tuner, ATK 100, DEF 500)

"When did that go to the graveyard?" Falen said, really confused.

"I discarded him when I played Magic jammer." Yusei stated.

"But that's not gonna do him any good, you can't use two tuner monsters at once." Crow stated.

"But he does need that tuner monster if Yusei wants to win this duel." Jack stated.

"Next I play my face down, the Graceful revival trap card, which lets bring a level two or below monster back from my graveyard. So I'll bring back Speed warrior." Yusei stated. "Now you're in trouble. First I tune my Junk sychron and my speed warrior to sychro summon Junk warrior."

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, warrior/sychro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Next I tune my Nitro sychron with my Junk warrior, to sychro summon Nitro warrior." Yusei stated.

(Nitro Warrior, fire, level 7, warrior, ATK 2800, DEF 1800)

"And thanks to your Volcano field spell, he gains 200 attack points."

"What!" Falen exclaimed.

"Now, Nitro sychro destroy his volcanic knight!" Yusei ordered. Volcanic knight was destroyed and fallens life points went down to 2200.

"This isn't over." Falen snarled.

"Yes it is, because I activate Nitro warriors effect, which lets me switch a monster that on your field and in defence mode, to attack mode, then Nitro warrior can attack that monster." Yusei explained.

"No way!" Falen exclaimed.

"Yes way. This one's for Roxanne." Yusei replied. Volcanic rat switched to attack mode and Nitro warrior attack, causing Falen's life points to drop to 0.

"You little bastard." Falen mumbled.

"Now, let my friends go!" Yusei ordered. Falen growled then nodded at his gang, who let go if Kalin, Crow and Jack.

"Don't think you've seen the last of us, you little bastards." Falen snarled as he and his gang walked away.

"Thanks there Yusei." Crow said.

"Don't mention it. You guys ok?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah we good." Kalin replied.

"So what do we do about the girl?" Jack asked.

"Good question." Crow stated.

"Yusei you've talked to her, what do you know about her?" Kalin asked.

"Not a lot, her name's Roxanne, she's been with those bastards for quite a while, and that's about it." Yusei answered. "We can't talk to her now, she's asleep."

"We'll wait till she's up and moving, then we'll take her home." Kalin said.

The enforcers settled down for the night. "I guess we'll have to take them out again." Kalin said.

"Well I'll give them one thing, they're pretty persistent." Crow said.

"It isn't gonna be a lot of fun taking those bastards out for a second time. We know how rubbish they are now." Jack said.

"Hey, it just be one of those ones that you can relax on." Crow replied.

"No it won't." Kalin said. "We go slacking off, it will lead to our down fall, no matter how strong we are, or how weak the opposition is."

"Kalin's right, we've got take this one as seriously as we did the first time, and all the other gangs we've taken out." Yusei said.

"So how do we hit them, front door?" Crow asked.

"No, they'd expect that, not that they'll be able to put up much of a fight now, we beat a good dozen of them." Jack stated.

"Well the front door is the only way in and out." Yusei stated.

"I wonder if the girl knows another way in." Kalin said. The enforcers looked at each other. "When we talk to her, we'll bring that up."


	3. Chapter 3

**hey there, sorry for not updating sooner, had a lot on lately. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. please R&R. thanks a lot.**

3. What to do

Roxanne woke up with jump. That nightmare she had of being prisoner of the hell riders again felt very really. The morning sun pulled her back to reality. She didn't know what time it was, but she guessed it was about 8am. She could hear talking next door. She got of the bed not sure if her feet would hold her weight, but found that they did. She was limping on her left leg, as one of the hell riders had kicked her pretty hard the other day. She got to the next room ok, and opened the door. In the room that was missing a wall were Yusei, a short red head, a tall blonde, and an average height silver head guy. "Hey you're up, Roxanne isn't it." The silver head boy said.

"Yeah." Roxanne replied.

"I'm Kalin, that's Jack and Crow, and you already know Yusei." Kalin said. "Right straight to it as you're feeling better. Where are you from?"

"Romford district." Roxanne answered.

"Romford district, but half of that was burned down about a month ago." Jack stated. Then they all understood, she didn't have anywhere to go.

"Right ok, we need to think. You got any other relatives?" Kalin asked. Roxanne shook her head. They were well and truly stuck.

It was quite a while before they were able to come up with something. "What about Martha?" Yusei suggested.

"Good call." Kalin said.

"I'll go talk to her. Think I should take Roxann?" Yusei wondered.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. Mind you where is she?" Kalin said. They looked around but she wasn't anywhere.

"Roxanne!" Yusei called. He went out the room and into a few others not finding her anywhere. "Rox!" Yusei called again. He tried the roof, and she was there. "Hey you ok?" Yusei asked. Roxanne nodded, but Yusei could tell something was on her mind. "Want to talk about?" Yusei asked. Roxanne shook her head. "You sure? It's better to let things out." Yusei stated.

"It wouldn't matter if I did, no one cares here." Roxanne replied.

"I know there's not many but there are a few that do." Yusei said. Roxanne sighed.

"It still doesn't matter because they're gone," She said sadly, "and they're not coming back." Yusei immediately understood, and knew what it felt like. He tried to change the subject to get her mind off it. "Come on, we think we've got a place for you to stay." He said. He started to head back inside, Roxanne soon followed.

"You found her. She Ok?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah she's fine. I think she lost her family when they took out her home, she's not taking it well." Yusei explained.

"We'll see if Martha can sort her out." Kalin said.

But Martha was no good, she only took boys and didn't have any space anyway. Roxanne, Kalin and Yusei headed back to the hideout. When guess who came to take them out. "You guys just don't know when to quit, do you." Kalin said.

"Well I'm not one to quit without a good fight." Falen stated. Kalin instantly took hold of Roxanne's hand.

"Stay close ok." Kalin instructed. But the Hell riders vastly outnumbered them. One grabbed Roxanne from behind, and tried to drag her away, but Kalin kept his grip on her hand. Roxanne used her free hand to send the back of her fist into the hell rider's face, Yusei got there to and hit the hell rider hard, and he let go of Roxanne. Kalin pulled her closer to him. "So are we gonna duel or what?" Kalin said. But before he could say anything less someone hit him on the back of the head, hard. "Kalin!" he heard Yusei shout. He lost his grip on Roxanne's hand. Everything was spinning. Another blow came crashing down on his head, and everything went black. The last thing he heard was Roxanne scream.

Kalin woke up in a dark room. His head ached like crazy. He tried to focus and force himself to sit up. Yusei was lying on the ground just in front of him. He shook Yusei's shoulders. "Yusei, you Ok?" Kalin asked, he got even more worried when he saw the cut just above his right eye. Yusei opened his eyes. He managed to sit up. "Where are we?" Yusei asked.

"Hell Riders hideout I think." Kalin answered. Their decks and dueldisks had been taken. A few seconds later a horrid thought came to both of them. "Roxanne." They said simultaneously. They raced to the door and found it locked. They threw themselves at it, and after a while it fell off the rusted hinges. A hell rider that was guarding the door was knocked out by the door when it fell off its hinges. Yusei and Kalin looked around, and there wasn't another soul in sight. They heard a girl scream from an upper floor, "Come on." Kalin said as they turned and tried to find the stairs. It didn't take long. There was another scream, and Yusei and Kalin ran up the stairs. They turned round several corners, trying to find the right room, they ran into a few hell riders, but made light work of them. The screams got louder, and eventually they could the right room. Falen held Roxanne up against the wall by her neck, and was about to rip her shirt off when Yusei and Kalin came in. "Let her go you son of a bitch!" Kalin shouted, knowing what he was about to do. Falen dropped Roxanne and walked over to them. Falen was huge at least 6 foot 5 in height. Despite this Yusei and Kalin took him on, Roxanne also found the strength to jump up on Falen's back and lock an arm around his neck, almost choking him. Before long Falen was unconscious. "You Ok?" Kalin asked as he pulled Roxanne to her feet. "I'm fine." She answered.

"Right let's get our decks our decks and get out of here." Kalin said.

"Just one problem, we don't know where they are." Yusei stated.

"I do." Roxanne said. "Come on." She lead them out of the room only to run into another hell rider, which they managed to take out. They went up one more floor, and came to a small room. "How do you know they're in here?" Kalin asked.

"Failed escape about a week ago." Roxanne answered. They pushed on the door, and found it locked. Yusei went back to one of the unconscious Hell Riders and got the key. Inside was stacks of dueldisks, cards and other valuables. Yusei and Kalin found their dueldisks which still had their decks in. Roxanne grabbed a small red makeup bag, looked inside and saw her deck was still in there. She also took one of the dueldisks and they headed out the building. But the Hell Riders still didn't feel like giving up. They raced after them, and it got to the point where running wasn't going to get them out of this. Roxanne put her deck in her dueldisk and activated it. Kalin and Yusei also activated theirs. All in all, they made light work of the Hell Riders, Yusei and Kalin were impressed by Roxanne's skills.

They got back to enforcers hideout, where they were greeted by an angry Jack. "Where the hell have you?" He bellowed, "You said you were just going to see if Martha could take Roxanne."

"Yeah, Hell Riders were still pissed. Don't worry about it though we handled them." Kalin said. "And Martha can't take Roxanne. So she's gonna be sticking around for a while longer."

Yusei and Kalin were talking on the roof. "I mean why don't we just stick her on the team." Yusei suggested. "She's a good duelist, and she can kick some butt."

"What makes you think she wants to be on the team anyway?" Kalin asked.

"She hasn't really got anywhere to go." Yusei said. "Plus she trusts us." Kalin thought about it, she wouldn't be a bad addition to the team, actually she'd be pretty good.

"Alright, but we need to talk to her and the rest of the guys first." Kalin stated. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"You want her on the team." Crow said.

"You guys haven't seen her duel, or fight." Kalin said.

"I've not got a problem with it as long she's not gonna hold us back." Jack said.

"We don't have to worry about that. What about you Crow?" Yusei asked.

"Fine by me." Crow replied.

"Alright. Yusei you gonna get her?" Kalin said. Yusei want out the room.

"Hey Roxanne." He said as he entered the room. She was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with black boats and a white vest top, that Martha had given her. "Can we talk to you for a sec?" Yusei asked.

"Sure." Roxanne replied, and he followed Yusei into the next room.

"OK, we don't know if you're gonna like this or not, but we thought you might." Kalin started. "Seeing as you're gonna be sticking around, you might as well have the gear." Kalin brought an enforcers jacket out from behind him. Roxanne's eyes widened. She knew what they were on about. "You want me on your team." Roxanne said.

"If you want in, you're in." Kalin said. It was a surprise, but Roxanne didn't have to think about it for long.

"Ok." Roxanne said.

"Cool, you're in." Kalin threw her the jacket and she put it on. The others gave a few cheers, "Right straight to it. We're talking out the south side Jets. Tomorrow bright and early." Kalin stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yello****, it's been a while, sorry for not updating sooner. but I've finally found the time to finish chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy it. P.S. Thanks to everyone that review the last chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviews this chapter.**

4. Still pissed 

Things were going great. Roxanne had new friends, and a new life. She felt like she was meant to help the enforcers take out the duel gangs that ran amuck about the satellite. She did good, and one by one, they beat each gang. To all the rest of the enforcers she was one of the lads. (Apart from the fact that she's a girl) But Yusei was starting to see her as more than that. However he didn't tell anyone, if there was one thing Yusei hated talking to his friends about, it was girls.

"Hey Rox!" Yusei called.

"Hi Yusei what's up?" Roxanne replied.

"Just wondering if we could talk for a sec?" Yusei replied.

"What about?" Roxanne asked. Yusei gently pulled her into a side alley.

"Um, I don't really know how to put this, but um..." Yusei said. It took Roxanne a few moments to understand what he was trying to say. She made his job a little easier, she stood on tip toe and place a feather light kiss on his lips. Suddenly she realised what she had done. "I just went and made it worse didn't I." Roxanne said.

"Not really." Yusei replied. He ran his hand up her arm, and stroked her neck with his thumb. Suddenly he dived in and kissed her, Roxanne was surprised at first, but soon responded by returning his kiss. She's wanted this for a while, she'd always like Yusei. but wasn't able to get the guts to tell him. Plus she'd never been really good at guys. Yusei was beyond glad that she felt the same way he did, he was worried about what the Hell riders had done to her, and didn't know how she would react, but she clearly wanted him, and he wanted her. It was something that neither of them wanted to end, but it had to. "So you…" Yusei started, but Roxanne didn't let him finish, she kissed him again and nodded, knowing what he was going to asked. Yusei smiled, and was about to kiss her one more time, when Crows distinctive voice was heard. "Hey Jack you around here?" He called. Yusei and Roxanne came out of the alley. "Crow, what's up?" Yusei asked.

"You guys ain't seen Jack have you?" Crow asked.

"Not since this morning." Roxanne asked.

"Where did you see him this morning?" Crow asked.

"Around Jonny's, about 9am." Roxanne answered. "Why what's going on?"

"I think he's been napped." Crow said.

"Hell riders." Yusei suggested.

"Don't know. Kalin and I have been looking for him for ages. I'm just glad to see that you two are ok, we thought you might have been got as well." Crow said.

"Well, where would Jack be?" Roxanne asked.

"Me and Kalin have checked everywhere." Crow stated.

"Hey Crow any luck." Kalin called. The group turned round and saw him running towards them.

"Well we got these two, Jack's still missing." Crow stated.

"Ok, Yusei and Rox, you check round the docks. Crow you go back to the hideout, see if he comes back, I'll take the market." Kalin said.

"There's one more place that I'm thinking of." Roxanne said.

"Hell rider's hideout." Kalin said. Roxanne nodded. "Alright, meet there in a hour, and don't go in until we're all there." Kalin ordered.

"Got it." The team said and they went off in several directions.

No luck, jack was nowhere to be found. The group met up at the hell riders hideout as planned. "We'll keep this quick, get in find Jack get out." Kalin said. The others nodded in agreement. They went in, using for four different entrances, so they could cover more ground quicker, and surprise the hell riders if they were waiting for them. Roxanne had no trouble getting in through the janitors closet window. The door wasn't locked so that wasn't a problem. She made her way through the building, she had to hide on quite a few occasion when hell riders came past. Yusei and Crow didn't have a problem getting in either, but then something surprised them, the hell riders already had company, it was the south side jets. But they weren't fighting, they were talking about how they planned to get revenge on the enforcers together. "This could make things a little tricky." Crow whispered.

"We'll beat them later, we're only here to find Jack." Yusei whispered back. The Hell rider's and the Jet's conversation caught their attention again.

"Do you think they will come looking for him?" The jet asked.

"Hell yeah, this lot don't leave a man behind, which is a load of crap if you ask me." The hell rider replied.

"Don't forget our deal though." The jet said. "Mind you is she really that good, I know she's good at duelling when she and the rest of those Enforcer bastards came to our hideout. But that's about it."

"I actually don't know, I've never had a piece of her, Falen's the only one that probably has, but I would have thought she's good. Falen was alway quite impressed with her" The hell rider said. Their conversation nearly caused Yusei to blow his top, but Crow gripped his arm. "Chill out mate." He whispered

"Well as long as you come good to your word, we'll all get what we want." The Jet said.

"Same goes for you." The hell rider said and they walked away. Yusei and Crow came out from their hiding place.

"Bastards." Yusei said. "We've got to split, their after Rox again, I'll find her and get her out, you keep looking for Jack."

"Right." Crow replied.

Kalin was having a different problem. He'd got himself stuck in the main hall, he had half a dozen Hell riders and Jets beneath him, and he was running out of strength to keep himself up. Crow nearly walked in but dived back behind the door just in time. He saw Kalin and knew instantly that he wasn't going to drop, and then they'd both be in trouble. Crow crept over to a smashed picture that was hanging on a wall and knocked it off, causing it the glass to shatter. Crow dived around the next corner as the hell riders and Jets came out to investigate. Kalin slipped out and dived round the corner to join Crow. "Thanks." Kalin whispered.

"Don't mention it." Crow replied.

"It's Rox that their after again." Kalin stated.

"I know." Crow said.

"Where is she, she needs to get out of here." Kalin said.

"Yusei is looking for her." Crow replied.

"Alright, we'll let Yusei find her, and we'll find Jack." Kalin said. Crow nodded in agreement and set off at a run.

Roxanne had reach the place where she had first met Yusei and Kalin. She hated it, every memory of this place suddenly surfaced. But she had to search it. The was a Hell rider guarding the door that she had been kept behind for all those weeks. 'He's got to be in there.' She thought. She looked around and soon had an idea. But before she could carry it out, someone grabbed her wrist and clapped his other hand over her mouth. The person pulled her back, the whole thing had taken Roxanne completely by surprise. She relaxed a little when she saw it was Yusei. "Try and give me a heart attack, why not." Roxanne whispered.

"Sorry, but look, you've got to get out of here. These bastards are after you again." Yusei stated.

"Well I think I know where Jack is." Roxanne said.

"Look, the rest of us will get Jack, you get out of here." Yusei said.

"No, he's my friend, and if you really love me, you'll let me help." Roxanne said.

"Rox I…." Yusei trailed off "Alright, alright. What you got in mind?" He asked. Rox told him her plan. There was an old, empty, beer bottle lying on the floor. Yusei got ready, and Roxanne rolled it along the floor. The hell rider looked at it with a weird expression, before walking towards where it had come from, just as he walked round the corner, Yusei sent his fist straight into the hell riders face, knocking him clean out. Yusei took hold of one of the hell rider's ankles, and Roxanne took he other and they dragged him across the floor and put him in a small room. They checked that the coast was clear before going to the door. There was no pad lock this time, the opened the door, and sure enough, Jack was there. He was unconscious on the floor, blood and bruises covered his face. Yusei and Roxanne turned his over gently, "Jack." Yusei whispered, shaking his shoulders. "Jack." Yusei tried again. Jack slowly opened his eyes, Yusei and Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief. "What took you so long?" He whispered weakly.

"Sorry man, things got a little nutty. There's more to this plan of their's than just kidnapping you." Yusei said. "Come on we'll get you outta here." They pulled Jack to his feet, Yusei put one of Jack's arms over his shoulders and Roxanne took his other arm. Kalin and Crow were on their way up when they ran into the rest of the group. "Alright lets go." Kalin said. They got the ground floor with out running into Hell riders or Jets. The problem was getting out the building, they'd set their eyes on a old fire exit. But there was a several Jets by the door. They waited for what felt like ages, but the Jets didn't move. "Are you sure we can trust these guys? I mean we use to hate these bastard hell riders." One said to the others. "Not really, but we've got a common goal." Another said,

"Yeah, beat the crap out of those enforcers." Another said.

"Well I still don't trust them." The first stated.

"Well we won't have to for much longer, as soon as those enforcers show up, and we kick their butts, we'll kick the hell riders asses too." The third said.

"Mind you, where are they, I'm getting bored of this waiting." The second said.

"And I'm getting bored waiting here." Crow whispered.

"Well I'm gonna see what else we can scrounge out of that Falen bloke." The second said. He left and the others followed. The enforcers made for the door, and hurried away from the building. "How long do you think it'll take them to find out that we've been and gone?" Roxanne wondered. At that moment they heard a loud shout,

"He's gone!"

"Go, go, go." Kalin said, and they moved as fast as they could away from the building.

They went to Martha's to get Jack treated, "I wish you boys wouldn't play so rough. And you missy should know better." Martha said pointing at Roxanne as she came out of the room she had given Jack. "How is he?" Kalin asked, thinking it would be better to change the subject.

"He's got a few broken ribs, and quite a lot of bruises, but nothing he won't recover from." Martha said.

"Thanks." Kalin replied.

The Enforcers sat in the living room, "You do know, that they're never gonna take that lose sitting down." Yusei said.

"We'll finish them when Jack's back on his feet." Kalin said.

"We've probably got one more problem." Roxanne said. "The hideout isn't exactly gonna be the safest place."

"Don't worry there's plenty of empty places around here. We'll hideout in a new place until we get to kick the hell riders and the Jet's asses." Kalin said.

"How the hell are we gonna do both gangs at once?" Crow asked.

"We'll come up with something. But let's see if we can find somewhere to crash first." Kalin said.

They wondered the streets and came to an old garage, it was completely unoccupied, and had a couple of couches around the place. As it got dark, Yusei and Roxanne went down to Jonny's. "How the hell does Kalin plan to take out two gangs at once, he's nuts." Roxanne said.

"Aren't we all?" Yusei replied.

"Good point." Roxanne replied. Yusei smiled "What I don't get is why they won't give up." Roxanne said.

"Well if you're that wanted and liked by those bastards, I've got my work cut out." Yusei said.

"What?" Roxanne replied.

"I don't plan to let them get a hold of you again." Yusei said, as he tried to snake his arm around her waist. But Roxanne caught it and pushed it away,

"Not while people can see." She said.

"Fine." Yusei replied. Then a really sickening thought came to his head.

"What?" Roxanne asked, seeing his expression change

"Promise you're not gonna hate me when I ask you this." Yusei said.

"Ok." Roxanne replied. Yusei took a deep breath.

"Did Falen, ever actually…" Yusei tried to think of a good way to put it, but there was only one way that he could. "Rape you?" He asked. Roxanne was quite for a long time.

'Shit, what am I meant to say, I shouldn't lie to him, but I can't tell him the truth either.' She thought.

"He did, didn't he?" Yusei said, seeing her expression change. Roxanne nodded, she felt like she couldn't even look at him anymore. It looked like Yusei knew what she was thinking. He pulled her into an alley and kissed her, firmly but gently. "All I wanted was the honest answer." Yusei said when they broke apart, "You wouldn't be...pregnet would you?" He didn't really want to ask this either. "I doubt it, I would have been throwing up by now." She replied. Roxanne knew that he still loved her now and could look him in the eyes. Yusei kissed her one more time, before they got moving again. But the fact still hurt Roxanne, there was something that she could never give to Yusei now, while he could still give her his. But Yusei didn't care, the Hell Riders had hurt her in ways beyond his mind and he would never let them get away with it.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Payback time

The enforcers took their positions. Crow was the bate, (much to his announce) Roxanne was already in the building, while Jack, Kalin and Yusei were ready in there hiding places. They knew how the Hell Riders and the Jets would play this, and the Enforcers had worked out how to get them. It was a Jet that spotted Crow first, and instantly sounded the alarm. Crow was on the floor of the main hall in less than 2 minuets, with nearly every hell rider and jet surrounding him. "Like you and the rest of you asshole enforcers don't have some sort of scheme up your sleeve." Falen hissed.

"Why would you think that?" Crow asked teasingly. He could see Roxanne on the railing above them, she had a chain in her hand, and the other end extended out of a high window, along with another chain. "Look you short bastard, you're gonna tell us what you got planned or you ain't gonna get out of this building alive!" Falen shouted. Everything was ready, Roxanne gave Crow a nod to check that he was ready. He gave her a look that said yes, and Roxanne started the fall and she held very tightly to the chain. "So are you gonna…" But before Falen could finish his sentence. A fist came slamming down onto the back of his head. Roxanne grabbed Crows wrist, and they went back up, as the railing that Roxanne had been standing on came down, taking out at least another dozen Hell riders and Jets. The main door to the room, suddenly blasted open, and Kalin, Yusei and Jack walked in. A lot of the Hell riders and Jets were still out cold, so the enforcers made light work of the ones that remained. Crow and Roxanne came back down, "And that Lady and gentlemen his how you do that." Crow said.

"We're not out yet Crow, we've still gotta check the rest of the building." Kalin said. There were more than they thought, but all the hell riders and Jets were taken out with style. Except 1. The leader of the Jets. He was on the roof when the enforcers came up. "If I were you mate I'd give up. You don't stand a chance against all five of us." Kalin stated.

"Who said I was on my own." The Leader of the Jets stated. More Jets came out of their hiding places. There were at least 15 of them. "If you beat all of these guys then I'll duel yo..." The leader of the Jets didn't finish his sentence.

"I play speed warrior!" Yusei shouted.

"Trap card activate, and you're out!" Jack stated.

"Sorry bastard but duels done." Roxanne stated. Much to the leader's horror, all of his gang were already beaten. And in less than five minutes all of the jets were beaten. Kalin threw his cable at the leader and beat him in just a few turns and his duel disk was destroyed.

Outside the enforcers high fived each other. "Hopefully now they'll stop, bugging us." Crow said. They went back to the hideout, and had a good pig out. "To be honest I thought that was a bit lame." Jack said.

"Oh boy, this gonna be a five minute rant Jack or the full half hour." Crow said.

"I don't have half hour rants." Jack stated. The others just sniggered. Jack huffed. "But they were lame, it was easy to take them out." He said.

They were all getting food from Jonny's, when Crow whispered to Roxanne, "So how's it going with Yusei?"

"Fine, but keep it to yourself." Roxanne replied.

"Will it me a fist in the face if I don't?" Crow asked.

"Fist in the face, probably a knee in the groin, a fist in the gut, and probably another fist in the face just for good measure." Roxanne replied. Crows face look horrified. "And yes I have a hard fist, if you want to know how hard, ask Falen." Roxanne replied.

"So who's next?" Jack asked.

"You're ready to go already?" Crow said.

"What those hell riders and jets were crap." Jack replied.

"How about that magicians gang?" Kalin said.


End file.
